


Television Romance

by SnitorisSnape



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Brief Sexual Content, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Resolution, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitorisSnape/pseuds/SnitorisSnape
Summary: It's been a few months since the day of Story and Song, and Candlenights is here again.Taako and Kravitz have a good thing going, but Taako knows it's only a matter of time before he fucks it up. Ditching the wine glass and going straight for the bottle, Taako feels now is as good a time to start as any.





	Television Romance

**Author's Note:**

> i really like to write about esteem and self-worth issues, and psychosexual issues. so naturally i had to take this out on taako... with his lines about "talking dust" and justin's mentions of him learning how to cook because he hates to be alone, as well as worrying kravitz only valued him for his looks. this came out kind of heavy, but it's got some cuter and sillier moments, and a happy ending i promise :p

T'was the night before Candlenights, and all through the apartment, not a creature was stirring. Well, except for a Taako, who was impatiently swirling his wine glass, the motion causing the last sip left to stir in the glass.

Even inside Kravitz' apartment Taako was starting to feel the outside chill. It didn't help he was dressed only in a skimpy evening dress, with a cut out back, ample cleavage window, and a leg slit that went all the way up.

Taako looked out on the food laden-table, and debated whether or not he should put the turkey back in the oven. Kravitz was only a few minutes late, but food was always served best when perfectly hot. But now Taako was considering the idea just to warm up the house a little.

It figured that Death wouldn't bother getting an effective heating system. It probably didn't make a difference to the man one way or the other.

Taako often wondered if Kravitz had a nicer place in the astral plane. This apartment in Neverwinter read more like a bachelor's first shitty, shitty pad. It was small, and on the industrial side of town, and the neighbors were too loud. It was usually clean when Taako came over, but he could tell all the mess had only been hastily shoved in closets and drawers a second beforehand. 

Not to mention, Taako had bought half the dishes here, and all of the food in the pantry that wasn't prepackaged garbage. It certainly wasn't what Taako had expected from such a poised and elegant man with a prestigious career. 

Still, it was a little cute. Even if Taako had once opened the spice cabinet hoping to find paprika, and instead found what looked like a month of dirty socks piled up, and a dastardly over-expired bottle of relish.

Taako glanced at the clock. Kravitz was now ten minutes late. With a resigned sigh, he took the last sip from his wine glass and got the potholders from the counter, putting the turkey back in the oven, but didn't turn it back on. As cold as Taako was, he cared more about not drying out the turkey.

Rubbing at his arms in an attempt to stay warm, he poured himself another glass and started tapping long nails against the table.

It seemed to Taako, being one of the people who saved this dumb world, he deserved at the very least to have plans on Candlenights. 

Taako hadn't put too much effort into scheduling, but then again, it seemed anytime he had even tried to broach the topic of the holiday, whoever he talked to started to gush about their own plans before he could even get an invitation out there.

So, Angus had dinner with his grandfather, and Merle had lunch with his girlfriend of two weeks, his children, and his (Merle hoped to be jealous) ex-wife. Carrie and Killian were having some big party at their new place for a lot of the ex-Bureau staff. Magnus was doing something involving charity and puppies that Taako didn't understand but thought sounded dumb, and Davenport was out at sea.

Taako didn't know what Lucretia was doing, and quite frankly he didn't care.

Then, there was Lup.

Taako hand tightened around the stem of his wine glass as he downed it.

Lup had stung the most. She and Barry had wanted some alone time, and had gone for some R&R to the isles of New Elfington. Granted, she had asked Taako if it was alright with him first, which he had waved off, not wanting to be a burden.

She had left a week ago with an uncertain smile, and the promise that she would be back for New Years, when the two would make their own super-illegal fireworks and midnight pancakes; "just like always, okay?"

Taako got himself a new glass of wine and stood up to pace between the dining table and the kitchen.

Kravitz, naturally, had to work. He had only managed to get off enough time for an eve's dinner. That he was now, (Taako checked the clock), twelve minutes late for.

Taako heard the sound of someone on the stairs and quickly turned around, ears perking up.

But the sound came to the apartment door and passed, it must have been a neighbor. With a sigh, Taako slumped back down into his chair, spilling the wine from his glass onto the front of his dress in the process. 

"Well, fuck," Taako said to the empty room. He stood up, considered pouring himself another glass, before annoucing _"Fuck it,"_ and grabbed the whole bottle. It wasn't like the night was going to improve from here.

Taako sat himself down on the kitchen counter, dabbing a wet cloth over the spill and pausing to take the occasional chug. After cleaning off the excess, he used prestidigitation to clean the remaining liquid. 

By the time the dress was free of alcohol, so was the bottle. Taako bit his lip. He was going to need to grab a new one quickly.

It was at this moment he heard the soft tinkling noise of a rift opening and the sound of the front door being unlocked. Taako probably had a few seconds to put both himself and a new bottle of wine back at the table, but instead he just took the last sip, remaining seated.

"Babe?" Kravitz called from the living room.

"Kitchen," Taako replied. The apartment was small enough to hold a conversation across any two rooms.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Kravitz told him from the other room. "It's been so busy since the winter solstice." 

Taako sighed quietly under his breath. He placed the bottle to the side and went to stand up, but stopped when the movement made him dizzy.

"All good, my man," Taako said.

Kravitz came around the corner. His hair was pulled back neatly, wearing a trim black and red suit, cuffs perfectly rolled. There were faint grey shadows under his eyes, but his expression was bright.

"You look incredible," he told Taako, almost breathless.

"Not bad yourself," Taako replied, feeling the tug of a slight smile on his face.

Without hesitation, Kravitz strode forward. He wrapped his arms around the small of Taako's back, and gently leaned his head against Taako's.

"Thank you for coming here tonight," he murmured, voice soft and warm. "It's so nice to have company for the holiday."

_Except not really, because you're leaving in a few hours._ The bitter words ran through Taako's head, holding him in place and preventing him from leaning into the hug.

When Taako didn't reply, Kravitz' pulled back, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, dinner smells amazing," he said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Taako gave a nod. Right, dinner.

"Naturally," Taako replied. "I'll get the food out of the oven." Looking for the potholders, he clumsily turned around, knocking over the now- empty bottle of wine.

Taako quickly recovered it, but not without Kravitz noticing.

"Taako-" Kravitz began, then stopped himself. A moment passed, and for a second Taako thought he was off the hook. But then Kravitz just came out with it.

"Are you drunk?"

"Uh," Taako hesitated. He was a decent liar, but he was great at half-truths. "I did have a drink or two."

Kravitz shook his head. "I think it was more than two."

Taako leaned forward, placing a hand on Kravitz' shoulder to steady himself. “Hey, you said it yourself, it’s the holidays,” Taako murmured, voice hushed in Kravitz’ ear. “Let’s just relax, ok?”

Taako snaked an arm around Kravitz’ back and pressed a kiss against his temple. Kravitz’ rigid stature relaxed.

“I-I suppose you’re right,” he said.

"Y'know…" Taako drawled, taking Kravitz’ tie between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a playful tug. “As dashing as you look in this, I think I would like you better out of it."

Before Kravitz got a chance to answer, Taako went back to his ear, this time kissing the lobe, then moving down to his neck, nipping at the tender skin.

"Ah-" Kravitz sucked in a breath. He shut his eyes, and Taako moved back up, kissing along his jaw bone, his hand meticulously stroking up and down Kravitz' lower back.

It wasn't until Taako pulled him in for a kiss did Kravitz' eyes snap back open.

"Taako, _wait_."

"What's up?" He asked, nonchalant. He could hear the gears in Kravitz' brain whirring. Taako leaned in to try for another kiss, but Kravitz put a hand to Taako's chest, preventing him.

"What about dinner?" 

"Dinner isn't going anywhere," Taako purred, back to playing with Kravitz' tie. Taako pulled him closer, so that the man was between his legs, and Taako wrapped them around him. "Nothing wrong with doing it backwards once and awhile."

The double entendre was clearly not lost on Kravitz. A blue-tinged blush was growing on his cheeks.

The hand pressed to Taako's chest relaxed, and the reaper retracted it. Taako leaned forward and murmured against his lips, "Relax, babe. You've earned it." 

This time Kravitz leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Taako as well. Taako moved his hand up into the man's hair, resting at the base of his neck.

There was a lot Taako liked about Kravitz, and to Taako’s surprise, a lot of it wasn’t physical. But as Kravitz deftly swooped up Taako in his arms, bridal-style, and kissed him deeply, the physical attributes of the big, strong reaper were certainly on Taako’s mind.

It was a brief walk from the kitchen to the bedroom. Again, small living space.

Kravitz laid Taako gently down onto the bed, and Taako didn’t waste a second after being put down to pounce onto Kravitz, pushing the man down into the pillows and kissing him with fervor. Kravitz hand reached up, planting itself onto Taako’s bare hip. Taako wasn’t entirely sure if that was an accident as his dress made it hard to touch anything but bare skin. Either way, Kravitz went with it, pulling his hand underneath the fabric and up Taako’s back.

Taako gave a contented sigh into the other man’s mouth, hands busying themselves with unbuttoning his top.

The two finally paused for air, mutually breathless. Kravitz looked a tad dazed, but clarity was returning to his expression. "Babe-" he started to say.

Taako straightened up. The fabric of his dress was already rumpled around his hips, so Taako took the extra step and pulled it off in a swift motion, before tossing it carelessly off the bed.

Now dressed only in dangling earrings and his fantasy MeUndies, Taako grinned and re-positioned himself on the bed. He looked up to find Kravitz’ brows furrowed, looking intently at him, expression almost concerned. Taako’s stomach grew tight. 

Taako quickly pushed down the feeling, going back to busying himself with Kravitz’ shirt, peppering kisses down the man’s chest as he went.

_“Ah,”_ Kravitz breathed, his hand weaving it’s way into Taako’s curly hair, tied up in a ponytail. Taako’s face broke into a wide grin, lips pressed against the other man’s abdomen. After undoing the last button, Taako pushed the shirt open, and lightly grazed his teeth over Kravitz’ hip.

Another noise escaped Kravitz, and from under Taako’s hand on his stomach, Taako could feel him shiver. “Ah- Tah-” 

Taako slid his hand down from the man’s stomach to his waist, and began pulling at his belt.

"Wai- Taako-” Kravitz said. Not looking up, Taako dug his nails into Kravitz’ waist, and kissed his stomach. Kravitz tensed up again, but took his hand out of Taako’s hair.

_”Taako-”_ he said, voice breathless, but with intent. Taako gave another tug at his belt and, this time Kravitz sat up fully. 

“Taako, stop,” he directed, grabbing Taako’s wrist. Taako felt nauseous.

“Yeah, babe?” He asked. He looked up, giving Kravitz a confident smile.

Kravitz was frowning at him. There was nothing subtle in his expression now. It was clear the man was deeply upset, looking at Taako with pitying eyes.

“What is going on with you tonight?” he asked.

Taako shifted uncomfortably. The attention was overwhelming. For the first time in the elf’s long life, he wished he was wearing more clothing.

“Nothing. Everything’s fine,” Taako told him.

Kravitz wasn’t convinced. “You’re going so fast, I can’t help but feel like you’re trying to…” He sighed. “I’m not sure. I feel like you're just trying to distract me.”

Taako tensed up, feeling a rise of panic in his chest. Kravitz just hit the nail on the head.

“I show up twenty minutes late and you’re already drunk,” Kravitz told him. "The next thing I know you’re naked and, pardon the pun, jumping my bones. I’m- ” Kravitz leaned forward, looking as if he was going to try and take Taako’s hand. Reflexively, the elf pulled it back. Kravitz fronwed.

“I’m really worried about you, Taako.”

His words were genuine, tender, and full of love. Taako wanted to curl up and die.

For a long time Taako had spoke for a living, and even after his run on t.v., he had remained quick and witty with his words, oft needing to talk his way through many a Tres Horny Boy disaster. But now, no words were coming to him at all. He clenched and unclenched his hand into the sheets, looking pointedly at Kravitz’ face, an inch below the man’s eyes.

Kravitz sighed, leaning back against the headboard. He raked a hand over his face and mumbled, "_I should have listened to Lup.”_

Taako instantly shot up that. “What?” he spat. “What does that mean? What did she say?!”

Taako froze. As soon as the words had left him, he realized they had sounded too paranoid, too accusing. Too sincere to joke away.

Kravitz spoke slowly, seeming stung by Taako’s harsh tone. “Nothing, Taako. She just said that you always get a little weird around Candlenights. She asked me to keep an eye on you. That’s all.”

Taako exhaled, wrapping his arms around himself. Great, so he was back to being a thing his sister had to worry about.

“Well, I guess you failed,” Taako grumbled. “Seeing as you’ve been gone all this time, and you’re about to leave again.”

Kravitz leapt up at that. “I _asked,_ Taako! You told me you didn't care!"

The cold apartment grew noticeably a few degrees colder, and the lights began to dim. Kravitz’ reaper aura was starting to expand.

"You don't get to blame this on me, Taako. You just don't."

The two stared at eachother for a tense second, a red tinge to Kravitz' eyes. But then Kravitz' posture deflated. Just as quickly as the room changed, it was back to normal.

Kravitz sat back down on the bed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “I’m trying. I really am. But I can’t know these things unless you tell me.”

“It’s fine,” Taako murmured.

“No, it’s clearly not,” Kravitz told him sternly. “It’s been months since the Bureau shut down, and you’ve been hopping from hotel room to hotel room. You keep buying blankets and saucepans and new curtains like you live here, but, love,” he exhaled a humorless laugh. “You practically run out the door anytime I try to bring up the idea of us getting a place together.”

Kravitz scooted closer to Taako on the bed. “And, Taako, you change the subject everytime I tell you I love you.”

Taako’s ears flattened back at the phrase.

Kravitz gave him a sad smile. “See?"

"Well, sorry, I guess," Taako seethed, standing up. The movement brought with it a headrush and Taako placed a hand to his jumbled forehead. "I didn't realize I was such a chore."

Taako knew he was being stupid. And he knew he was being immature. But right now, Kravitz was starting to sound like talking dust.

Taako started for the door, but was quickly stopped by Kravitz grabbing his arm.

"What?" Taako spat, whirling around.

Kravitz said nothing. He looked so tired. Guilt bubbled in Taako's stomach as he returned the mans soft, worried gaze with a glare.

Kravitz reached up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Taako’s ear, hand lingering a moment on his cheek before nervously retracting to hang useless at his side.

“I’m sorry if there’s something I’m doing wrong,” he said. He took a deep breath.

“Trust me when I say it has been a-” he gave a soft chuckle and a light shake of his head “-_really_ long time for me. And I’m sorry if I’m moving too fast.” He let go of the elf's arm.

“I’m really crazy about you, Taako. Please don't leave." The "me" was unspoken, but Taako saw it in the man's eyes.

Taako looked down at his hands to find them trembling.

Taako took a deep breath. "Okay," he muttered. He walked past Kravitz, sitting back down on the bed. Kravitz joined him, their thighs touching.

A long silence passed. Taako watched the snow fall through the window pane. In a rare sight, the bright lights of the city were unusually absent. Taako figured everyone was indoors with their families. 

Taako leaned his head onto Kravitz’ shoulder and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and steeling himself. “Can I tell you something?”

Kravitz smiled. “I’ve only been asking you to all night.”

Taako gave him a little headbutt for that, but continued nonetheless. “So, this is going to sound super crazy, but I swear to god it’s true.”

“Okay?”

“You have to trust me on this,” Taako emphasized.

“Babe,” Kravitz said, sounding like he was going to roll his eyes at him.

“Okay, okay,” Taako held up a hand. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Kravitz nodded, clearly listening. So Taako began.

“So, elf babies are kind of weird. They’re not born with any teeth, right? And they start to grow in teeth when they’re little. Like, tiny weird child teeth.” Taako paused, to make sure Kravitz was still following. Kravitz nodded. 

“Okay,” Taako continued. “So after they start getting older, those teeth get loose. And then they fall out, and they get replaced with these larger, permanent teeth.” Taako pointed at his own teeth. “And then they only have that one set for the rest of their life, so-”

It was at this moment Kravitz burst out laughing. Indiginat, Taako pulled back.

“No, I’m serious!” He cried. “I _promise_, my dude. Hell- I bet we could go look it up in a library, or-”

Kravitz shook his head, shaking too hard to speak. He held up a finger. Taako crossed his arms, annoyed, but waited for the man to compose himself.

After a moment, clutching at his side, Kravitz straightened up. He took a couple breaths, before deteriorating back into a brief fit of giggles. When he finally could speak, he said, “Taako, that is _not_ an elf thing.”

Taako opened his mouth to protest, but Kravitz continued. “That happens to humans too. Also like… gnomes. And tieflings. That’s just ... that's a normal thing.”

Taako froze.

“No shit?”

Kravitz nodded.

Taako frowned, disbelieving. “You’re pulling my leg.”

Kravitz shook his head.

_”Huh!”_ Taako exclaimed. “Weird.”

“Babe,” Kravitz placed his hand on Taako’s leg. “What were you saying about baby teeth?”

Taako gave his head a little shake to clear it. 

“Right. Well, I started to lose my teeth, and then the new ones came in. And I was like, ‘ok so when am I going to lose these?’ and everyone was like, ‘you’re not. You have those forever.’” Taako sighed, running a hand through his bangs.

"It really freaked me out. It was like, I had this thing. And it didn’t matter if I broke it, or lost it, or messed it up. Then suddenly, one day, it mattered.”

Taako slumped down into the bed. “I didn’t get a second chance. That was it.”

Kravitz nodded to show he was listening. 

“Well, then I go and join the Star Blaster, and I think, great I’m stuck in this shitty world filled with all these dogs, and Magnus won’t shut the fuck up about wrestling a bear, and before I know it- It didn’t matter. At all. All of it, gone.”

“And the next year, and the year after that. Nothing I did matterted. I could spend all year getting to know someone, and they were gone. I could spend a whole year exploring somewhere, and then it was gone.”

“Oh, Taako…” Kravitz murmured, voice laden with sympathy.

Taako continued, not stopping to look at Kravitz. If he did, he would probably lose the courage to keep going.

“And then I was here. And I could fuck up again. And suddenly everything was permanent, and it was here to stay.” Taako rubbed at his shoulder, feeling sheepish. He could feel Kravitz looking intently at him. Taako stared at the ceiling. He could feel the tips of his ears getting warm and turning pink like they always did when he was embarrassed.

“So the Bureau gig ended, and everyone started to find a place. And that mattered now. And yeah… it scared me,” Taako told him. “The idea of finally putting down roots, it really scared me."

"So one-by-one everyone left, and I was the last one there, so Avi put me up in a hotel. And then I exceeded the stay limit, so I went somewhere else. And it didn’t matter. I just left. It wasn’t my fault, it was just some rule in place.”

Taako took a breath. “Or if I got kicked out for,” Taako paused, putting air quotes around his words in the next sentence “‘throwing a mimosa’ at some ‘duchess’ and calling her an ‘old bitch’ because I was ‘upset she took the last danish from the breakfast bar’- that wasn’t my fault.” Kravitz laughed, and Taako grinned despite himself. 

“Ok, well that one was my fault. That was a Taako’s goof-up, I’ll admit.” He shrugged. “But she was just some old lady, she wasn’t one of the people who mattered.”

“‘Cuz yeah, the people mattered now too,” Taako continued, voice growing quieter. “And now the guys mattered. And I would go out with them, and the sex would be,” he clicked his tongue and made the ‘ok’ sign with his fingers. Kravitz made a noise that Taako thought may have been a small snort of laughter.

“But then they’d leave. Sometimes. Or sometimes expect something more, and I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t. Because if I messed up, or he didn’t care anymore, I couldn’t pretend it didn’t matter.” He took a breath. “But then…”

When he didn’t finish, Kravitz put a (cold, yet still comforting) hand on Taako’s shoulder, but didn’t move any closer, allowing the elf his space.

“But then?” he prompted.

“Well…” Still without looking, Taako gestured at the man next to him. “You came along. And you’re like,” Taako exhaled shakily. “_So hot,_ and the sex was-” Taako paused here to loudly click his tongue, and give an emphatic ‘ok’ symbol with both hands. Kravitz definitely snorted with laughter this time.

“But then you asked to see me again, and again. And you would laugh and smile, and you would tell funny stories. And you get all nervous like a cat. And you’re so polite to the point it’s annoying sometimes, but then you also live like a twenty year old boy.” A smile tugged at Taako’s lips. “And you don’t know the difference between a macaron and a macaroon.”

“I mean, Taako, you just said the same word twice! Do you honestly expect-”

Taako laughed, but pushed on. There was no way they were going to have this hour long argument a third time. 

But when Taako remembered the next part of the story, the smile slipped from his face, and his stomach grew heavy. “And then, well…the Hunger came, and I thought you died. And then you didn't, and then you saw me, post-Wonderland and…” Taako’s voice cracked despite his best efforts. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, feeling them beginning to sting with tears. “You told me you love me.”

Kravitz didn’t say anything, but he shifted closer, his leg pressing against Taako’s side. He leaned over and gently untied the ribbon from Taako’s hair, un-doing his ponytail, and tenderly ran his fingers through his long curly hair.

The silence continued for awhile. The petting felt _so_ good, but it also mlade Taako feel downright pathetic. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

“I feel stupid,” Taako announced. “This got all serious and I’m still naked.”

Kravitz chuckled lightly. “Do you want to put your dress back on, babe?”

Taako sighed. “No, not really.”

A beat passed, and then the hair-petting stop. “Well, here then,” Kravitz told him, standing up. 

Taako watched, curious, as Kravitz pulled off his shirt, and then undid his belt and pants, stripping down to his matching fantasy MeUndies. (Magnus, had, for some reason, decided in his _tiny,_ heavily concussed brain it would be a good idea to buy his close friend of over a hundred years, and his boyfriend, matching fantasy MeUndies. Needless to say, it was the most embarrassing night of Kravitz’ life.)

“Now we’re equal,” Kravitz told him. Taako snorted.

“Nerd.”

Kravitz crawled up onto the bed, laying on his side to face Taako. Taako propped himself up on his elbow, following suit.

“Thank you for telling me all this,” Kravitz told him. Taako nodded, feeling his ears getting pink again. “It really means a lot, I know it's not easy for you.”

He reached over, resting his hand on Taako’s cheek. 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready to talk about living together,” Kravitz said. “And you don’t have to say I love you, I know you’re not there yet.” He gently rubbed his thumb back and forth, stroking the elf’s cheek. “But, babe, you do have to tell me what’s going on in your head.

“I know.” Taako closed his eyes, allowing himself to lean into the touch. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kravitz told him, gentle, like everything else about the man. “I’m so glad you told me what you did, so now it’s my turn, love.”

Taako opened his eyes, brows knitted together. “To do what?”

“Well, for starters, I’m calling into work tomorrow,” Kravitz informed him. Taako’s protest was cut off before he even got a chance to start it. “Babe, I haven't called in for the last few decades, it's fine."

"Okay," Taako mumbled, not quite convinced.

Kravitz continued, "Then we’re going to go join Merle’s lunch with his new girlfriend and his ex-wife, because babe your friends are _so_ crazy and that sounds like it’s going to be a right good time.”

Taako chuckled. That was a hard sentiment to disagree with. 

“Then we’re going to that Bureau party, because, Taako, you were so obviously invited, not sure how that one went over your head.” Taako only scrunched up his nose in reply. Technically, Killian had never explicitly said he was invited, but it seemed a moot point to argue.

“Then we’re going to Magnus’ puppy charity thing-”

“No!” Taako groaned. “Why do we have to go to the puppy charity thing?”

Kravitz smiled. “Because, you’re not as good of a liar as you think you are, Taako. You actually have a pretty low charisma score.” 

Taako scoffed.

“I mean, what even is it? Are they selling puppies for charity? Are we supposed to donate them? Is the charity _for_ the puppies?”

Kravitz merely shrugged. “I have no idea, love. But how does that sound to you?”

“Stupid.”

“I mean besides the puppy charity.”

“Oh,” Taako mumbled. “Uh… really nice actually.” He bit his lip, focusing his gaze on the bed sheets. “I really hate being alone on Candlenights.”

Kravitz gave him a rather sweet smile, making his chest feel tight. “And what do you want to do right now, love?”

“Well, to be honest, I’m still pretty drunk,” Taako told him. “And talking about my feelings makes me really tired, and it’s like, one in the morning-”

Kravitz chuckled. “I understand. That sounds good to me as well.” 

The reaper sat up, turning off the lamplight. Then he reached over and grabbed the thick, fluffy comforter Taako had bought, (complaining that both the house and Kravitz were too cold for proper sleeping,) and pulled it over the elf. Once Kravitz was lying back in the bed, Taako scooted over to him and crawled up onto the man's chest.

“I love you,” Kravitz told him. 

“I, uh- yeah.” Taako pressed his face into the crook of the man's neck. After a moment, in a meek voice, Taako said, _“...thanks.”_

Taako didn’t open his eyes, but he could tell Kravitz was smiling. The man wrapped an arm around Taako, running his hand soothingly up and down the elf’s back.

Not before long, the hand stilled, and his breathing deepened, and Taako knew that Kravitz had fallen asleep.

Taako laid there, still awake. With half-lidded eyes, he watched the rise and fall of Kravitz’ chest, seeing perfectly even in the dark. He absent-mindedly traced shapes into the man’s shoulder.

Taako contemplated the feeling in his chest. It felt tight, but not painful, and light, and hyperactive, and huge, all at the same time. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, maybe minutes, or maybe hours, when he shook Kravitz awake.

“nn...yes?” Kravitz mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

Taako took a deep breath, and then asked the question on his mind.

“Babe, if we lived together… could we get cats?”

Kravitz gave a hearty laugh at that.

"That goes without saying," he told the elf, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. Taako smiled, leaning into the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you so much for reading. i hope yall got something out of it!
> 
> and by the way, of course taako eventually says i love you too (tbh in my mind AFTER moving in), and they get their place where they watch q eye and have cats, as per the canon of the "davenport do i have scurvy" liveshow episode.


End file.
